


Another Happy Halloween

by eafay70



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Not Hockey Players (Hockey RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-11-22 21:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20881115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: Mitch and Dylan reminisce while giving out candy on Halloween.





	Another Happy Halloween

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [HockeyHalloween2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HockeyHalloween2019) collection. 

> **Prompt:**  
Mitch and Dylan sitting on their front lawn giving candy to trick or treaters. that's it, i just want fluff.
> 
> * * *
> 
> This was so much fun to write! I hope the prompter and other readers enjoy it! :D
> 
> Thanks to Stromesquad for the beta read!

It was a beautiful Halloween evening. Mitch opened the front door and smiled at the sight of Dylan, who was setting up two chairs on the lawn. (Quite frankly, Mitch tended to smile at the sight of Dylan no matter what he was doing, but that was why they'd been together for several years at this point.)

"Need help, babe?" Mitch asked as he stepped outside.

Dylan looked up and shook his head. "Candy's already out here, lights are already on - just need to wait for the kids."

"Awesome!" Mitch walked over, kissed him quickly, and sat down. "Promise not to eat between kids this year?"

"Oh, shush." Dylan sat down with a snort. "That only happened one year and you know it!"

The potential squabble was interrupted by the pitter-patter of a pair of little feet on the stony path leading to the house. "Twick oh tweat!"

"Choose two treats, Your Majesty!" Mitch bowed as he held out the bowl of candy for Queen Elsa, normally known as Gigi from across the street.

"Thanks, Misters Leaf!" She took two candies and waved before running back to her parents and walking with them to the next house.

Dylan burst out laughing. "I thought you said all the kids would get it!"

"An anomaly, I'm sure." Mitch put the bowl back in its spot between the chairs. "You know, just because you've only eaten a bunch of candy between kids once in all the years I've known you doesn't mean you didn't do it before we met."

"Well, I didn't," Dylan asserted. He laughed as the next child approached. "I've never been less surprised by a costume choice."

The little boy cleared his throat. "Trick or treat, Carlton and Duke!"

"We'd better do what he says," Dylan stage-whispered. "I don't want Nazem Kadri to drop the gloves on us."

Number 43 laughed. "Mr. Strome-Marner, it's me, Basir!"

"Ohhhhh!" Dylan picked up the bowl and offered it to their next-door neighbor. "You look so much like him!"

"Yeah! It's awesome!" Basir took a candy. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome!" Mitch smiled as Basir ran to his parents - or, rather, two Team Canada goalies - and walked along the road with them. "I don't think I'm ever going to not want to swoon when I hear that."

"What, good manners?"

"No!" Mitch took Dylan's dog paw in his bear paw. "You being Mr. Strome-Marner."

"Well, how do you think I felt when the company gala invitation said 'Messrs. Strome-Marner' on the envelope?" Dylan asked rhetorically.

"CARLTON!!!!!" A little witch ran up, then froze. "Where's your head?????"

"I'm not really Carlton," Mitch explained softly as two adult witches walked up. "It's just a costume."

"But..." The little witch blinked, her face scrunching unhappily. "The mean kids at my new school said Carlton was just a costume, but he's not! I know he's real!"

"Yes, he's real," Mitch confirmed. "I'm just dressing up as him for Halloween. I didn't want to confuse anyone, so I'm just using a little face paint instead of a head. I'm sorry for making you think something was wrong."

"Okay." The little witch smiled. "Trick or treat?"

"How about a hat-trick of treats?" Dylan offered.

While the little witch examined the bowl of treats, one of the adult witches spoke. "She only watches hockey for Carlton - we took her to a Marlies game and got her to take a picture with Duke, but she didn't care. Carlton is her favorite."

"Mine, too," Dylan said. "Well, that Carlton, at least."

They all laughed. "I'm Mitch, and that's my husband, Dylan."

"I'm Bianca, my wife is Lucy, and our daughter is Iris."

As if on cue, Iris selected three candies for her bag. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome!" Dylan replied. "Our company gets tickets to Leafs games, so we could probably get you seats and a picture with Carlton if you wanted?"

"Really?!" Iris squealed.

"Really," Mitch nodded. "We've both met Carlton. He was at our wedding!"

"I can ask him to come to my birthday party! I don't need the mean kids if he's there!"

Lucy answered the unspoken question: "We moved in two doors down earlier this week. She hasn't made friends yet."

"We'll be her friends!" Mitch promised.

Dylan sighed loudly and began digging for his phone in his pocket. "And we can introduce her to Basir - he lives on our other side. Anyone who loves anything Leafs-related is guaranteed to be his friend."

"Sounds perfect!" Bianca took out her phone and tapped on the screen. "How about you tell me your number so you don't wind up having to take off your paw?"

Mitch recited Dylan's phone number flawlessly.

"Got it!" Bianca put away her phone. "Onward, Iris!"

"Bye!" Iris said as she took her mothers' hands.

Once the three witches were out of sight, Dylan laughed softly. "I wonder how she'd feel about Kipling?"

"Probably cause earaches for anyone nearby," Mitch guessed. "Also, just because you're doing a good job of not eating the candy doesn't mean you get to offer extras!"

"First of all, Basir only took one," Dylan countered. "Second of all, I only ate so much candy the first year we met because I was nervous!"

This was news to Mitch. "Why were you nervous about giving out candy at the dorm? It was just a bunch of schoolkids from town at that point - the professors and staff brought their kids later so it wouldn't be chaotic."

"Because I was assigned to do the first shift with the really hot guy from my intro to journalism class!"

Mitch blinked. "You didn't ask me out until midterms the following semester!"

"Because I needed to go big and the Leafs tickets took ages to get!"

"Ohhhhh." Mitch grinned at his husband. "You poor, poor dude, having to get teased by your crush for your terrible coping mechanism for years afterwards."

"At least you like me back enough to still be around to tease me."

Mitch kissed him hard. "And I always will."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback is love!!


End file.
